This invention relates to a metal terminal insertion tool for mounting a waterproof seal into a waterproof connector housing. This invention also relates to a method for inserting a metal terminal within a connector housing.
Generally, a waterproof seal used in a waterproof connector is made of rubber and is fixedly secured, together with a wire, to a metal terminal by compressive clamping. When the metal terminal is inserted into a cavity in a connector housing while holding the wire by hand, the waterproof seal is also inserted into the cavity and brought into intimate contact at its outer periphery with an inner surface of the cavity, thereby forming a watertight seal.
During insertion of the metal terminal, when the waterproof seal begins to be press-fitted into the cavity, a large frictional resistance to movement of the waterproof seal is suddenly encountered. Therefore, when pushing the metal terminal into the cavity while holding the wire merely with the fingers, the narrow wire is often bent or buckled, so that the metal terminal and the waterproof seal cannot be easily brought into their respective proper positions. As a result, the entire assembly is held in an incompletely inserted position, and the waterproof seal is inserted in a tilted manner. This causes incomplete retaining of the metal terminal and incomplete watertight sealing.
To prevent this, it has heretofore been necessary to push the waterproof seal deep into the cavity using a narrow, bar-like tool, such as a precision screw driver, to bring the waterproof seal and the metal terminal into their respective proper positions.
However, in the operation in which the above narrow, bar-like tool is used, the point of application of the force on the peripheral portion of the waterproof seal must be sequentially adjusted to ensure proper fitting of the seal. This is a time-consuming and troublesome operation.